


Marks On His Skin

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark Stiles, F/M, Gen, Multi, Scott is a Good Friend, Whump, angsty ending, ghost!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is human once again. This may or may not have something to do with Stiles' improved health.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"But what about Derek?"

Said werewolf, or former werewolf, stiffens, crossing and uncrossing his arms awkwardly. He doesn't have long to bask in the un-comfortableness of all the pack turning to look at him with curiousity and uncertainty, before Stiles adds his two cents with surprising energy, "He can stick with me. We’ll be like mission control." 

"Maybe…it would be better if I watched over Derek." Scott says gently, looking between them with almost an insulting amount of hesitation. But Stiles frowns at this instead of quietly acquiescing, the born wolf among them notes; he even begins nudging at Derek with a plaid covered elbow as if they're discussing something as trivial as a sleep over instead of what could possibly be facing down skinchangers and Kate Argent, ” What, why? I can totally give Derek the 101 on being a fragile human surrounded by werewolves.”

"And banshees-" Lydia cuts in, pursing her lips.

"And kitsunes, werecoyotes, and werejaguars. Oh, and wendigos and-" Kira cuts off with a sheepish smile, Scott giving her a half hearted smile while the rest of the group looks less than amused. Taking advantage of the momentary pause, Stiles saddles up to a silent Derek with a cocky grin, "Come on, big guy. It’s been forever since you and I went off to fight evil as our own little team. You have to miss my commentary-"

"No."

"Not even a little? "

Scott cuts in again, “Stiles, I really think he’d be more comfortable staying with me or-“

"No." Derek says again after clearing his throat, raising an eyebrow at Stiles’ crestfallen look. He doesn’t know why they keep pushing because he’s said it before and he’ll keep saying it until they get it through their thick, teenage brains. As if he can sense the impending snark from Lydia about his monosyllable answers he quickly clarifies with a grimace," No as in I’m fine on my own."

"That’s crap. Right now you’re like a kit separated from its mother. Easy prey." Malia articulates, crossing her arms and then looking thoughtful as if remembering better days as a coyote.

Kira looks horrified and Liam mutters a choked “oh my gawd” under his breath before Scott intervenes, ” While maybe a little vivid, Malia has a point. Derek, we can’t take the risk that Kate targets you. If Deaton is right and this is her doing, then we need to be on the look out. So you need to stick with one of us, be kinda like mission control until we find a way to fix you.”

"That didn’t really help last time. She stole him from your house, with Stiles three feet away."

Stiles tries to look a little ashamed at Lydia’s interjection, but then notes Scott’s pointed look. He seems startled a little when he realizes that perhaps Scott’s reluctance to pair him and Derek together has little to do with their personalities and more to do with a lack of faith in him. And okay, Lydia was right about him not being much use when Kate got a hold of teen!Derek but its been officially 8 months since the nogitsune and he’s only made progress. He’s certain he’ll do better this time, now that he feels 73% human, as opposed to the 58% humanity he managed during the original Return of Kate.

" Fine. I’ll stay with Stiles."

"Ha! I knew it! You do like my jokes!" Derek is suddenly regretting his decision as Stiles does a quick victory shimmy but he's rationalized it that he's not the only one that needs looking after, and while Stiles seems to be having one of his better days, Derek thinks that it would be best if the two...weakest look after each other. Scott looks just as concerned but after some internal battle, the teenage alpha pulls out a key and tosses it to Derek.

"You two go to Deaton’s. Check in every hour. If I don’t hear from each team, I’ll start heading your way, " Scott pauses, " Lydia and Malia; south side near the freeway. Parish and the Sheriff have patrols going as well. Then west; Liam and Kira, that includes the docks. I’ll do the north, which includes the preserve. You’re looking for blood, strange scents and destroyed wards. You remember the symbols we helped Deaton put up."

"I just shared with everyone a map and our routes. Also, if Scott doesn’t respond, we should all start heading to the north part of town." Lydia says as she taps on her phone, the rest of the group making sounds of agreement.

"Alright then. Let’s go, " Malia says, eager as she herds Lydia towards the blue toyota parked a few paces away.

"Be careful, " Kira says softly, touching Scott’s shoulder before she directs Liam to where her Civic is parked.

Scott turns to Derek and Stiles, ” Deaton hasn't called back since I spoke to him about an hour ago and even then, he won't be back in town for at least another day. And Chris hasn’t been back in weeks so...”

" It’s weird. I mean, I’m all for blaming Kate but how do we now this is her doing? " Stiles interrupts, watching as Kira’s tail lights disappeared down the road. Scott doesn’t respond right away and when he does he claps a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Be careful."

Stiles grins, ” Don’t worry your furry little head. We got this, right Derek?”

"Yeah," Derek says, unnerved that Scott’s warning seemed to mostly be directed at him.

———-

Derek notes how the animals at the clinic watch Stiles, never making a sound, as they sit or lay in the corner of their kennel. He had first assumed that there were no animals because it had been so quiet. It would have made sense considering Deaton was on a trip but then he remembered that Scott had been there everyday after school for the last two days.

The former wolf turns his attention to Stiles himself. The bags under his eyes had disappeared though they were a constant these days. He was still just a little thin, but not as bad as when he had been possessed. He still wore his plaid, ill fitting pants, ratty sneakers and inappropriate tee shirts…and yet something in the back of Derek’s mind said that there was something wrong. It had been saying this consistently, despite the all clear from Kira’s mother.

The radio at Stiles’ waist crackled, cutting off said teen’s rendition of Bulletproof (which was not funny at all) in the echoing clinic. Derek listened intently but didn’t know what the codes were; luckily, Stiles quickly launched into an explanation.

"Drunk guy in front of the movie rental place. Repeat offender. I bet Parish is loooving this call. My dad still talks about this one time when he was a rookie and this guy he was bringing in puked all over his sho-"

"Shut up."

Stiles laughs, ” Come on, man. We’re stuck here for the next two, or one and a half now, hours. Might as well bond.”

Derek ignores him, walking over to a cage where a collie with a broken front leg wags its tail nervously at him. It licks at his fingers tips when he reaches in but jerks back when Stiles takes a step towards them. Derek can’t help but feel it now, the suffocating wrongness in the air when Stiles blurts,

"Did you seriously just wake up human or what? Scott didn’t really share the full story."

Derek frowns at that because Scott and he had told everyone everything this morning. He’d woken up in the middle of the night, the scent of decay in his nose and his head aching, to find his extra senses were gone. He’d also felt a sting on his shoulder and upon inspection, a pink, new scar had appeared on his shoulder where the oni had cut him months before. Suddenly, he recalled Stiles hadn’t met up with them this morning. He’d assumed Stiles had still been sick (according to Scott he’d been under the weather the last few days) but now it stood out to him; it had been everyone…but Stiles. Looking down at the floor, he tried to sound irritated as he said,

"I told him I was human again and he came up with a plan. That’s it."

"Ah. Yeah… I remember when I used to make the plans. " Stiles pretends to sniffle, " They grow up so fast."

Derek didn’t comment, shivering a little. He wasn’t used to his body not automatically increasing and decreasing his body temperature. He was glad he’d worn his leather jacket or he might have actually had to say something about it being too cold. At least he hadn’t worn a thin plaid button up and a tee shirt like…Stiles. Stiles wasn’t shivering.

"You cold, buddy?"

Derek narrowed his eyes, ” Aren’t you?”

Stiles smiled though it didn’t reach his eyes, turning and dragging a finger along the back counter. Derek watched him, tense. He could see daylight fading out the window as it neared 4 o’clock, a combination of winter and daylight savings. He cautiously moves away from the kennel, moving closer to the door but Stiles is in front of him in seconds, mouth open as if he's about to ask something. Derek doesnt give him the chance. He lashes out, punching the teen in the face. Stunned that he land the blow in his weakened state, he watches as the teen topples; the dangerous air clears.

" Dude!"

He can see Stiles’ cheek starting to color and yet instead of looking like he’s in pain, Stiles just looks confused. Derek stands, alarmed by just about everything that had happened to him today, and when Stiles doesn’t move, he offers a hand down to him…a clawed hand. He stares, finally taking note that while his senses are still dulled, their slowly coming back now. Stiles starts to shiver and tentatively touches his face, wincing as if feeling the pain for the first time. He stands up on his own, swaying as he somehow grows paler right before the werewolf’s eyes. Derek then makes the connection; the stronger he feels, the sicker Stiles looks.

He swallows the lump in his throat, unsure of what to do as Stiles’ cheekbones become more prominent and the circles under his eyes return.

"You’re back to normal. That’s a relief."

Stiles’ heartbeat is sluggish but doesn’t change; he really is relieved so Derek thinks its safe to say that whatever is going on is not intentional. He jumps when his phone sounds off in his pocket and he remembers now that its a little past when they were suppose to check in. He answers the call from Scott with, ” I’m back to normal. Now we have a different problem.”

"What do you mean?" the alpha asks.

Derek winces, eyes flashing with another pulse of power going through him, just as Stiles hits the floor in a dead faint.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek is at 100% by the time Scott arrives, more than a 100% he realizes; the strength packed tightly in his muscles is that of an apex predator, not an omega without a pack but he doesn't give this too much attention. Lydia and Malia enter first, having been the closest followed by Scott. Stiles is breathing shallowly from where he lays on the cold, clinic table; he didn't want to touch the teen more than he had too, unable to explain the slight drain he felt when he'd lifted him off the floor. The meager energy that the contact stole returned as soon as he was a safe distance away, though an ache in his shoulder remained near the oni inflicted scar. He almost rubbed at it but before he could, Lydia drew his attention by choking down a scream.

"What did you do?"

Derek's heart skips a beat and Scott is soon examining Stiles frantically as Lydia stares, perhaps reliving another, similar night. He doesn't know how to explain Stiles's behavior, the fear that had prompted him to punch a human, the sudden return of his powers but then Malia is snarling.

"Your eyes, " Liam blurts, Kira gaping as her own eyes flash for just a moment; Derek is ashamed then, thinking his eyes have gone back to the cold blue of a murderer but the youngest member of the McCall pack continues on, " You're an alpha now?"

"What happened?" Scott looks at him pleadingly, without blame despite it all, even with the blatant distrust shown by the rest of the pack. Derek feels blindsided not only by this compassion but by the question. He doesn't know what happened, why he's back to being a wolf and why he's an alpha now, something he has to confirm by looking in the reflection of a nearby surgical tray. He shakes his head, looking at Stiles and Scott with worry as Lydia mutters indistinctly under her breath.

"Do we take him to the hospital? I could call my mom-" Kira says suddenly, anxious, but Scott is shaking his head tiredly.

"No, it's...fine," A ripple of shock goes through the group as Scott continues, " I think everyone needs to go home, get some rest. I'll handle this.

"Scott, he's-"

Derek takes in the immediate rebellion, but to his surprise (well, not too much surprise; this is Scott "Humanitarian" McCall afterall), Scott doesn't assert his dominance like most Alphas would. What he does is much more effective. Lydia sucks in a breath when the True Alpha meets her eye, his gaze tired but understanding; she wilts in the face of it, finally looking down at the floor before turning on her heel. They call after her but no one is brave enough to try and stop her. A door slams, making Kira and Malia wince; Liam gnaws at his fingers nails quietly. It's audible when Lydia peels out of the clinic parking lot quickly and angrily but Derek knows she's too practical to stay angry for long. She'll have figured everything out and made a plan by morning. Next, Scott turns his gaze on the remaining pack members which works in seconds, though Malia takes time to convince. Stiles' breathing has evened out and his heartbeat is slow but steady; Malia volunteers to stay but is dismissed quickly. The werecoyote looks reluctantly at her alpha before scowling and grumbling at Kira. The sword wielder sputters and then finally sends Scott a small, sad smile.

"I'll take them home. If you...if you need me, Scott, I'll..." she swallows but Scott nods, grateful.

Liam and Malia, looking back with both suspicion and loyalty gleaming in their eyes, follow Kira outside and silence prevails until the sound of her car is long gone. Derek's eyes haven't left the remaining teens and he shifts uneasily, launching into a better description of what happened. He gets to right before the punch when Scott stops him with a small sound of regret.

"You were the king on the chessboard."

Derek swallows harshly once his brain computes the sudden jump in topic, " But that was Stiles, it wasn't the nogitsune-"

"I know. But, maybe he was warning us that the nogitsune was after you, is...still after you, " Scott combs a hand through Stiles' hair, looking sad, " I noticed that after Isaac and Ethan left, he got worse again. He had been improving but they said...they felt like this placing was taking something from them. I thought they meant spiritual or emotional but I think...I think the nogitsune did something to you all three of you guys."

"Through the oni."

Scott laughs and it is shocking how bitter it is, " I thought about it tonight. Stiles said something weird after we first got him back...he said the goal of Go is to collect as many of your opponents as possible...what if you guys weren't distractions or attempts at bringing chaos? What if you were being collected? "

"We're keeping him alive."

Scott nods, " Deaton doesn't know how the nogitsune split them up, or why but to create another body...The energy has to come from somewhere. And if it's only working if the so called batteries are nearby..."

They fall into silence, not wanting to even voice the next train of thought which concerned the possibility of the nogitsune still existing within their friend. Leaning against the counter, Derek sighs. Scott keeps a tight grip on Stiles who still doesn't wake. "This new power, " Derek stumbles over his words, anxious, " I need to check with Cora, see if everything is alright or if...I don't want to drain Stiles just to be an alpha again."

"It's by touch, right? You touched him and you felt..." Scott looks scared now, " Derek, if you took too much, you could kill him."

Derek nods and pulls out his phone. He dials Cora, not caring about the time difference at all. She doesn't answer so he calls again. She picks up on the third ring, grumbling; Derek makes eye contact with Scott as he speaks, " There's a situation here, with Stiles. I need to know if you're still an Alpha."

She pauses and the sleepiness is gone from her tone; much like Laura, she's strong and better suited for these types of situations, he thinks though he feels worried and guilty for having to pull her back into danger, " Yes, but what would that have to do with Stiles?"

"Somehow, we're connected. He was feeding off my energy but it reversed. Now it's like I'm taking energy from him, enough that-"

"You're an alpha again?"

Scott has taken to rubbing at Stiles thin, clammy arms as he talks to Cora; he worries more with each passing minute. The teen is so still, not reacting in the least to his best friend and as hesitant as Derek is to touch him, he knows he has to try. It can't go on like this; he can't keep taking energy from the dying boy.

"Don't come, " he says suddenly, and Cora pauses long enough that it confirms that she had been planning something along those lines; he hasn't explained to her about Mexico and Kate yet, worried that Cora may become involved and cross paths with the Calaveras hunters, " I'll keep in contact but if you feel any shifts, like your energy is draining-"

"Stay safe, Der. If anything else happens...."

He huffs and listens to her hang up; he doesn't think he'll ever be safe but he's relieved to know Cora is at least out of harm's way and unaffected by their current situation. Building up his courage, he tries to ignore the fear in the back of his mind of what may occur. Will all his energy, all his supernatural senses vanish as soon as his hand meet's Stiles? Will it be too late? He sees Stiles in the dim clinic lighting and he looks like a corpse. Palm hovering just above the other's forehead, he wonders anxiously if he'll become like that, a corpse as Stiles flourishes. His palm meets cold, sweat coated skin and there it is, there's the pull. It's slow, and he only feels a slight dimness before Stiles' eyes snap open. He gasps for air, dizzily trying to sit up; Scott holds onto him and with one look in Derek's direction, the born wolf is giving them some room.

Derek flashes pale, red eyes as Stiles leans against Scott's shoulder.

"Sorry, man. Thought it was a good day."

Scott bites his lip, Derek watching Stiles intently from afar; nothing had been good for a long time, they knew.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek had been outside for nearly 40 minutes before he's beckoned back inside. Scott tries to smile at him, assure him everything is fine but Derek knows otherwise and if anything feels worse that a teenager is trying to comfort him. He places a hand on the young alpha's shoulder as he passes by him and gives him a thankful, but no less guilty look.

Inside the clinic examination room, Stiles starts as soon as he sees him, " Scott-"

" You would have to touch him for anything to happen, " Scott cuts in, like he's explained this already; but Stiles just continues to look wary of him. His scent is fearful.

" I didn't touch him last night, or yesterday or-, " Derek blinks at that because he's not too sure; he hadn't thought of when, so consumed by the question of how and what would happen to Stiles if he didn't give up some of his...energy, life force? But actually, this was true; he didn't remember seeing Stiles or being in contact with him recently, except-

" Stiles, it's ok."

" No, it fucking isn't, Scott. Get him out! I-I can't kill another-," Stiles doesn't have enough air to get the rest of the words out but he flings himself back when both Scott and Derek move closer, " Stay back!"

" You need to calm down, buddy. It's okay. Derek's okay."

Stiles releases a painful wheeze, almost like a gag, " Cut you, too, I-I stabbed you. What if I'm draining you too?!"

He suddenly sways, starting to tilt sideways off the metal slab when Derek feels it. It's faster this time, the feeling of being energized but he shoves back against it. Some color returns to Stiles' face but he still falls to his knees, head resting against the collarbone of a now kneeling Scott. Derek approaches slowly and though he's scared, terrified Stiles body won't be able to stop subconsciously once it gets a taste...

His palm meets the top of Stiles' head and the human sobs; if there was any doubts left in Derek's mind, they're gone now. He tries to be comforting, even massages at Stiles' slightly greasy scalp because this isn't the nogitsune. It was likely just another failsafe planned by the nogitsune but the person here in front of him... It was just Stiles, his body, trying to survive. He could have drained Derek completely after months of struggling to carry on but he hadn't. And Derek trusted he wouldn't now.

The stronger Stiles felt, the more he struggled but Scott kept him pinned in his embrace.

"Stop. I'm good, stop!"

Derek slowly complies because he already felt Stiles trying to push back. He could have kept going but with some introspection, he realizes he feels like his old self. He's perhaps slightly weak compared to the alpha power that had once wrapped around him, swaddled him securely, but this was what he really was. He was a beta. 

Stiles refused to look at either of them as Scott helped him stand, tears still clinging to his lashes. He still didn't look too well; Derek shares a look with Scott, wondering if the true alpha is thinking the same thing as him. This was triggered; Stiles wasn't recovering on his own and in order to survive, he had to take from Derek, who was the closest "battery". Then it wasn't a matter of touch; Stiles could still drain him from a distance.

" I'll take you home, man."

Derek moves out of their way as Scott leads Stiles towards the door, like one would lead an elderly grandparent. Nothing happens the farther they're apart so he checks the animals, which are understandably skittish. He gives a few cages water, and then turns down the lights, leaving one on before he leaves through the back door. Scott is waiting for him outside, Stiles curled up in the passenger seat of the jeep.

"I'll fill the others in tomorrow, though I'm sure that Lydia's probably figured it out by now, " a wry smile, " I'll stay with him tonight and if...anything happens, let me know. Anything."

Derek nods, trying to keep his lip from curling; Scott is being sincere and he can't be ageist here, when his alpha is asking him to do something that wounds his ego. He adds, perhaps trying to balance the scales or maybe just wanting to feel useful, "I'll try to contact Argent and Deaton tonight. Get some rest, Scott."

Scott glances at the jeep, at Stiles whose eyes have fallen shut as he leans against the passenger door, "Yeah..."

Turning away as two climb in and start the car, Derek notes Scott's motorcycle is still parked by the back door. While this part of Beacon hills isn't crime prone, he wonders if it should be left overnight. He blinks as headlights illuminate him and he gestures to it before propping the back door to the clinic open and lifting the bike. Placing it in the hall, he closes the door and locks it behind him. The jeep has already turned out of the parking lot and started down South Main street. Derek starts walking, only a few blocks from his apartment. He's tensing, waiting for his power to be drain again but he doesn't feel tired or drained. Stopping mid step, his eyes widen. He's not tired at all, if anything, he feels...

He hears the screeching of tires a good ways away, recognizing the sound of the jeep and watching as Scott floors it toward him. He's glad the streets are empty at nearly 4am, and he doesn't even think about it. When the jeep is partially stopped, he pulls open the passenger door and grabs both sides of Stiles' face. The boy doesn't stir and he curses. Taking pain from him, an ache settles in his bones but he can't seem to get it to work this time, the transfer. 

"H-he just stopped breathing and the closer I got-"

Derek hesitates but eventually pulls away, climbing into the backseat; Stiles is breathing now but still...he keeps a hand on the sickly teen's shoulder the whole way to his loft.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Derek paced. He was less than three feet away from Stiles and of course Scott was glued to his friend's side, just as uneasy but instead not moving a muscle.

" Was it triggered and now its stuck the wrong way? Maybe it will be un-triggered, when he gets better."

Before Derek could attack such optimism, Stiles' phone started to buzz from inside his pocket. With the ease that Scott extracted it and answered the call, it was clear he thought it was the sheriff; he tensed alongside Scott when a woman's sharp voice was heard.

" You tried to separate them."

"Lydia?"

" You can't do that! You shouldn't have even tried!" there was a tinge of hysteria in her voice but their attention is quickly drawn to the sound of a car barreling down the street. With the screech of tires, the familiar car parks. Lydia hangs up just before she turns off the ignition. Scott scrambles up, dropping the phone but doesn't move any farther from Stiles; said human doesn't react from where he lays on Derek's bed.

They listen as Lydia stomps up the flights of stairs leading to the loft, in slippers it sounds like. Exchanging looks, they don't know whether to argue when she pulls open the door with some difficulty. She had felt what happened and that was perhaps more frightening than what they experienced; worse, they couldn't turn her away when her appearance only confirmed that death had been coming for Stiles. Tears slide down her cheeks as Lydia looks at them, then Stiles but she doesn't come any closer. She collapses on the couch instead, Scott approaching her carefully as she cries.

" He'll be okay, "Scott soothes, wrapping an arm around her, " Derek and I will stay close."

But she's shaking her head and while she won't say a word about what exactly experience caused her to drive all the way from the other side of town, be it a feeling or a premonition, they don't press her. They've had enough for tonight and so answers will have to wait until morning. Scott settles on the opposite couch from Lydia, feigning sleep as Derek sits uneasily at the foot of his occupied bed. His hand wraps around Stiles clammy ankle but there's no pull or push of energy.

He doesn't sleep, just listens to the crickets, the distant traffic, a passing plane, Lydia as she dozes in and out, Scott as he thinks, and the four hearts beating, including his own.

\------

The door to the loft slides open at 8 am sharp; making a sleepy Scott wonder why they bothered locking it in the first place. Afterall, Malia didn't look the least bit sheepish, claws still out from picking the lock. That's when Scott notices the stack of papers in Liam's arms though it's Lydia who asks.

" Let me guess, you stayed up all night going through each Google search page?"

Derek scowls when the papers are dropped onto his couch next to the sleepy but no less snarky Lydia. They quickly topple, spilling onto the floor. Kira and Liam hurriedly dive to pick them up, the young kitsune explaining,

" Well, we did do some research but its more...medical?"

Lydia raises as eyebrow, and Derek knows what she's thinking, that they can't rely on human medicine when the problem is supernatural but their Alpha is unwilling to see the situation for what it is. He smiles, eyes bright with hope as he takes a few pages off the stack and glances through them. Everyone takes a seat, except Derek who remains in the kitchen area, ears pricked in case an change in Stiles condition occurs.

"So he's not dying right now." Malia blurts out innocently, causing most of them to wince.

"No, " Lydia begins slowly, " but he's not exactly healthy or conscious either. "

"But if Derek is nearby, he'll be okay and with these, " Liam ruffles the remaining print outs, "We can guesstimate how long it is before that point."

Kira sputters after, " I mean, that's what I, we, were thinking looking this all up. Sleep deprivation, calorie restriction, stress, poisoning, recovery from stab wounds." She pauses but Scott is looking at her encouraging and Lydia, usually the one to nitpick, hasn't said a word yet; she summarizes with, " If we take in how much he went through, and how long a normal body would take to recover, we can look at it like a mathematical equation."

Malia scowls off to the side but no one pays her any attention.

" But, " Lydia cuts in, "It's an equation with infinite variables. And there's no way for us to control the delivery of whatever energy Derek has to offer."

"Just bite him then. Then he can make his own energy."

" We don't know if that would work, " Scott says gently to which Malia just frowns impatiently; she obviously isn't a fan of their problem solving circle, more the type to just rush in. Kira looks hesitant now, realizing that with her alpha's concerned look that for once he's struggling to express some constructive criticism. Derek saves him from speaking his mind as he's never had to bite his tongue before.

"We don't know if he's human, " Derek continues despite some noises of protest from the pack, " Noshiko said he wasn't the nogitsune, but not that he was completely back to normal."

" All we know is that this body appeared out of the floor, out of thin air. " Lydia says with an odd tone.

" But he smells human-"

"-acts pretty human-" Malia grumbles over Liam's outburst. Scott looks at them with an indulgent smile before he takes over the conversation.

" I think the medical knowledge may help but the bite...Stiles doesn't want it. We have to respect that." Liam looks like he may something nasty but instead looks down at his sneakered feet, " We have other options, anyway. We'll see if we can get them back to normal by-"

"Sitting around, poorly debating?"

All heads whip to the open loft door where Peter is slowly, quietly making his way inside. Derek bares his teeth in warning, cursing that he'd let himself be distracted and hadn't noticed the older wolf's approach. He positions himself in front of his bed where Stiles lays, unaware. Peter doesn't even spare him a glance, instead addressing Scott.

" How do you know this will undo itself once sickly Stiles is back to his irritating self? And what will become of my nephew after he's been effectively used as a battery?"

"We're still trying to figure it out but Derek-"

" Is possibly the key to the nogitsune's return and yet you're worrying about Stiles. Didn't you say he may not be who he was? He appeared out of the floorboards, like some incorporeal being. How do we even know that body is sustainable? How do we know he didn't die with the nogitsune-"

" He's not dead!"

The room freezes. Peter looks alarmed and then thoughtful as he considers a rapidly paling Lydia. Her heart is pounding now but it was unmistakeable, the uptick over the word "not". Derek doesn't breathe, mind blank as Scott stares at Lydia with a look that seems unnatural on his usually kind and open face.

Peter takes a step back, " Interesting."

Liam and Malia block his path as Kira remains at Scott's side, eyes wide as Lydia remains quiet. Peter smiles at his daughter, " Pardon me, we can chat some other time."

Malia seems to waver for a second but a growl from Liam strengthens her resolve; her eyes flash and her claws drop; it's a clear order to turn back around and sit. Peter sighs, not the least bit threatened as he nears the empty space beside Lydia. He rethinks his choice and slinks over the the kitchen area for a dining chair. Malia and Liam remaining standing, the lift door shut behind them.

"Lydia." Scott talks as if she's a cornered animal and yet his eyes say something different.

She shakes her head, wordless. Derek turns to look at Stiles, watches the rise and fall of his chest. The sarcastic teen is alive. He has to be, Derek thinks wordlessly, desperately. Afterall, he's right in front of him.


	5. Chapter 5

Kira takes Liam and Malia to the store because apparently the pack has decided to camp out at Derek's. Without asking him. 

But he has to admit he doesn't really want to be alone right now, not with the new information floating around or Peter's commentary when he's out of hitting range (he's silent otherwise). Scott hasn't been able to get a word out of Lydia who continues to sit on the couch, looking haggard as something on the far wall holds her attention. Derek has taken to sitting besides Stiles because he doesn't want him to disappear, even though he can't deny he's a little worried. If this isn't Stiles, if this is just a delayed trick...but he notes the figure on the bed is breathing alittle easier and some color has returned to their face. Derek thinks Kira had it right about the mathematical equation.

They just need some time to recover, all of them and they could give Stiles, or the thing wearing Stiles' face, time.

\---

Stiles wakes up at 8 at night and he feels like shit. Which is normal so he goes ahead and sits up. A commotion quickly attracts his attention but only one set of hands is holding him, despite at least five voices calling out to him. He looks into Scott's worried eyes and tries to buck up, " Whoa, what'd I miss?"

He's embraced tightly and this tells him it's bad, really bad. He remembers the animal clinic, the ride home, the darkness seeping into his vision and then Derek's hands on his face- he freezes, breath halting in his lungs. Derek. What if he killed Derek, what if he took too much energy while he was out? He tries to pull away, tries to look around the room but already the scowling face of his least (second) favorite werewolf is already there. He's dizzy with relief and then the others are approaching, but they're scared. He can tell they don't know how to approach him so he must have done something else. This scares him because the things he did before when he was unaware...he spies Lydia on the couch, head turned away as she stares at the wall. She doesn't react to him and he's terrified that he hurt her again, that the nogitsune once again...there's a hand on his thin chest and a voice telling him to breathe.

"What'd I do?" he wheezes, " Who did I-"

"Nothing, " Scott interjects with surprising firmness, " You didn't do anything but sleep."

"Then why is she-"

"Peter, " Derek explains sourly and Stiles relaxes a fraction, until suddenly a hand is wrapping around his bony wrist; he can feel the energy sluggishly entering him and he tries to pull away. He can't fight the supernatural grip however, and then he's being cooed at by Kira as Liam rapidly explains something about math and WebMD. Malia watches him thoughtfully from a distance. Her father is luckily no where in sight which makes sense if he did something creepy to Lydia so he closes his eyes and focuses on the energy being given to him. A minute later he doesn't see any indicators that he's taken too much so he accepts more, lets the ache in his bones and the nausea and the coldness that never disappears ebb away until he finally opens his eyes and feels...better. He looks at Derek apologetically but the wolf averts his eyes.

"Stop."

"Alittle more, " Scott mutters.

"No, " Stiles demands as he tries to pull away; two sets of hands hold him down, " I'm good. Y-you can stop."

Derek snorts, brow furrowed, " You said that before and look what happened."

"That's because we were separated. If I stay nearby, it'll be fine so let me go. Seriously-"

"Just let me help you!" 

Stiles shivers but doesn't try to fight it anymore because it hadn't just been Derek yelling at him. Scott hides his alarm well but continues to try and comfort his friend, fighting the urge to look at the couch where Lydia has gone quiet once more. Liam mumbles something about this being creepy but both Kira and Malia nudge him into silence. Derek releases Stiles a minute later and the gangly human takes to wordlessly curling up in the messy bed, hand wrapped around his newly free wrist. Scott sits beside him, rubbing his back as Derek makes his way to the couch across from Lydia. He sits in front of her but she doesn't react, doesn't say another word. 

He sits watching her for a long time, feeling unnerved but not so hopeless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but I'm working on more. :) Not sure if I want this to end happily or not? What say you, my dear readers?


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles chews slowly, always fearing the nausea will return and he'll vomit all over Derek's clean floor. And considering the intensity of the born wolf's glare, he'd probably rub his face in it if he did upchuck. Sighing, he puts down his fork because yeah, he can already tell it's not going to stay down. The energy Derek had given him had held out for almost a day, it being late noon now. He hung his head, hands starting to shake as the familiar churn in his gut started, as if his body didn't know what to do with food anymore. He started to salivate, though he kept his jaw clenched tight so that-

A palm connected with his forehead, lifting his head as energy poured into him. The nausea lifted and it was like light returning after a dark cloud obscured it from view. He dared to meet Derek's eyes and offered a self deprecating smile, "Shouldn't have let Scott prep-cook. He's not exactly-"

"Shut it."

He does, eyes closing as strength returns to his limbs. He wasn't as bad off as he had been, not likely to collapse but it did suck being slightly nauseous and relatively sleepy. But Derek doesn’t stop and Stiles, when he feels more himself, feels that all familiar shame prickling his skin. He starts to lean back and Derek, lest the hem of his shirt touch his own plate of food, lets him go.

They both return to eating and the energy holds, just like it did the day before so the proximity theory stands. Plate cleared, Stiles stands and offers to take Derek’s empty glass of milk...the older man grunts but doesn’t argue. Coming back with a refill, Stiles contemplates whether he should sit back down or head to his couch-nest-thing. 

As soon as Scott put his foot down about them staying near each other, and his father had been briefed on the whole extended sleep over, Stiles had quickly vacated Derek’s bed and taken the couch that Lydia had napped on just hours before. He winced at that because Lydia...and Scott, weren’t exactly on good terms. Stiles wasn’t sure what happened while he was out but Peter’s smug secrecy, the awkwardness of the rest of the pack, Lydia’s silentness, Scott actually showing an emotion other than calm, kindness, puppy-sweetness-?!

He heads to the couch and no longer so sleepy, he picks up The Jungle by Upton Sinclair, part of their summer reading. His leg bounces as he reads, his thin body seemingly unable to get comfortable on the plush couch. He chances a look at Derek who looks okay as he eats. Stiles goes back to reading, three page turns and then...

“This would have been my family.”

Derek’s fork fork clinks as he pauses, turning to Stiles, “ Excuse me?”

“Ona, and Jurgis.” the pale teen swallows nervously but talks anyway because it’s easy for someone like him, “ Okay, so my parents? Second gen. My grandparents on my mom’s side, the Stilinski’s-”

“Your dad took your mom’s family name?”

“Yeah, “ Stiles blinks as if it’s not a big deal; Derek huffs, “ Anyway, so they came from Poland. War time shit and all that and they didn’t speak English. And my mom used to talk about how people made fun of the way she said certain words, like she did it on purpose. But she learned English and Polish simultaneously and sometimes, she said something in English incorrectly because she learned it that way at home...But my grandma always had a strong accent and it surprised people. She looked like she fit in but then...”

Stiles finishes dumbly but to his surprise Derek nods thoughtfully, “ My grandmother married a man so she could leave Guatemala. Met him once and left her village. And my father used to talk about how she had to learn Spanish, then English.”

“ Wait, they don’t speak Spanish in-”

“Indigenous people have their own languages, “ Derek explains, “ My dad grew up learning Mam and because he had the last-name Hale, he passed, like you said. But we learned it. Mam, English, Spanish because our family wanted us to connect with our heritage but here passing is expected. And it’s sad but our family also wanted us to pass, like we do now.”

Stiles is silent for a long moment, “ Dude.”

Derek huffs and goes back to his dinner.

\---  
Days later, things are still awkwardly, Stiles notes but still: progress. Derek only tries to kill him once and it’s supposedly for sneaking up on him when he was coming out of the bathroom. Stiles apologies profusely, having been about to knock and whine about needing to go when the door was yanked open to reveal a nervous, shirtless Derek. Since then, he’s tried to make noise when he moves but sometimes, Derek still looks...

There’s also the long stretches of silence, the fidgeting that Stiles really can't help, and it’s almost a relief when the pack comes to visit though they never stay long. Scott is around the most, though he has a temporarily closed clinic to care for. Stiles also suspects he’s up to something, which is not fair considering his position as research guru of the group. And true, he wasn't exactly up for research lately but if the pack thought he was going to rest on his laurels, whatever they were, they had another thing coming.


	7. Chapter 7

"Why not just tell them, " he asks and she startles, though her composure is never truly broken; he would expect nothing less of her, and it is why he decided to approach her in public. Of course there is a line that even he wouldn't cross so he sits across from her, leaning away and making sure not to invade her space because as much as he wants to pretend like he has all the answers, he has to have his theories confirmed. Is Stiles a threat, he asks himself and then her, or is he just a spirit clinging to a shell?

Lydia sips her coffee daintily, eyes going back to her phone screen; she's the picture of disinterested but there are several tells. One, her pinky isn't raised as she drinks and two, her free hand has a white knuckled grip on her phone.

"If nothing, Derek deserves to know what he's getting into, being a battery for a body that won't ever be able to sustain itself, " Peter pauses, " Well, a nogitsune would be able to sustain the body but a human spirit that has already been weakened?"

Lydia slams her drink down on the table top but doesn't look at him; he smiles.

" So when did he die?"

To his surprise, she answers, " The night of the eclipse. "

He startles at that because that...he had not been expecting that. The eclipse was so long before Stiles started showing symptoms of possession and yet...that was the night the nemeton awakened, the night Stiles had been out in the preserve doing who knows what until he had saved his father, Melissa and Chris from being buried alive. And if he had died that night, and then been possessed by the nogitsune...why had his spirit remained? Lydia still refuses to make eye contact as she whispers,

"He crashed the jeep and the fox found him just as his soul was leaving his body, " her voice has a faraway quality, like she was there and was recalling all she witnessed, " But it knew it would have a body that didn't rot, didn't reject it if the original spirit remained. So it bound Stiles to it...and so it is Stiles, though Stiles died."

Peter stares, " So they are inseparable."

A tear rolls down Lydia's cheek, " I screamed and screamed but I felt him fade but then it felt so wrong, like he was literally being ripped apart and stuffed back in."

"He'll never be able to survive without feeding off something else. Will he become tainted as time goes on, since he is unnaturally bound here?"

She's shaking her head, mumbling that she doesn't know over and over and over; Peter grits his teeth but he's gotten so much information already. Still, it's not what he wanted to hear and it's not something even he feels up to sharing with the pack. What would Scott do when he realized that his best friend had died and was now bound here until Derek ran out of energy to spare? How would he feel knowing that this would likely ruin Stiles' spirit over time, that likely Stiles would become just as tainted as the nogitsune itself? And more over, how would the alpha react knowing that it had been over a year since Lydia had learned of all this, and the banshee had said nothing? Peter stood, exiting the cafe with a frown, having thrown a bit of change down on the table as Lydia continued to sit, trembling.

Eventually, he'd have to confront Derek and the pack. He'd have to tell them if Lydia didn't. But he could not do it right now, he thought, though he couldn't say why.

\---

"Derek says he managed to get through dinner okay, " Scott's voice is dull and Kira winces, curling up a bit tight against the alpha's back. They hadn't been able to spend much time together, not like this considering how much research they were still doing, and the back and forth between Deaton and Mr. Argent. They had developed some theories, mostly dark ones which involved Stiles' body giving out without the nogitsune's influence or Derek to fuel it but they preferred to focus on the more positive ones, like ones where Stiles recovered, they all graduated on time, and that good stuff. Kira finally replied after a bout of silence,

"That's good. He's improving."

Scott sighs, " Yeah. Maybe he'll be okay after their energies balance. Like a...an equilibrium or something. Maybe we don't need a priestess."

Nuzzling between Scott's shoulder blades, Kira tried not to think about the sharp looks her mother sent her way whenever she mentioned Stiles. While she didn't intervene, or offer any advice other than to be careful, Kira could still feel the disapproving warning. And despite having him as a student, her father didn't seem too supportive either, though they tolerated Scott well enough. In a way it was expected but they had to ask her mother for one last favor, and hope that it played out right. Lydia remained closed mother about what she'd meant in regard to Stiles "not" being dead but Mr. Argent had made a suggestion, had been frank that the longer Stiles fought to remain in his body (was it his? That was the key question here, the deciding factor), the more likely it was that he'd become a poltergeist, or another nogitsune She frowned, her train of thought pausing. Maybe she just had to be optimistic and believe that with time it would all come to pass. And if not...she kissed Scott's shoulder.

"Yeah, it will."


	8. Chapter 8

"Have you noticed any difference?"

Derek looked up sluggishly from his laptop scream, glasses perched precariously on his nose as he eyed where Stiles sat cross-legged. The sheriff had left only ten minutes before, having spent his entire day off at the loft; of all of them, the elder Stilinski seemed the most hopeful, likely because he had not witnessed Stiles' weaker moments or heard the darker theories regarding Stiles' recovery. It had been a pleasant visit though and Derek could honestly say he didn't really mind the constant company. After their discussion about family, the air was a little less tense and Derek could half believe that things weren't as serious as they seemed. If nothing else, the situation hadn't worsened though it seemed 24 to 27 hours were what Stiles could manage, without Derek having to give him energy, and it was easy enough. Derek didn't feel overly tired afterwards and considering Stiles' question, he finally admitted,

"No."

Stiles looked crestfallen, " So I'm not getting better."

Derek didn't know how to respond and so he tried to divert the topic a bit, " How are you feeling?"

The question seemed to surprise and then upset Stiles, who closed his book (Great Expectations) and laid back on the couch with a hint of dramatic flair; after six days with Derek he was looking so much like his old self and even sounding like it that the Sheriff was convinced that it was only a matter of time before his son was allowed home; Derek was only half convinced, " I'm okay. Are you? "

"Fine, " Derek assures him because he really didn't want the teen to go back to fighting him about the whole energy transfer; it was hard enough to get him to sit still for it as it was, " Like I said, you're not taking what I don't have to offer. It's us...balancing."

Stiles hummed at that, " So, should we just get used to the idea of being around each other forever? You gonna come with me to college? How's your future spouse gonna handle the whole third wheel thing? Oh, am I automatically the godfather of any kids you have? That'd be kinda cool. I could live in the attic or something-"

Derek rolled his eyes tiredly and went back to his laptop, refusing to show any consideration for the question despite having asked himself the same thing.

\---

"I know one person, " Noshiko admitted at last, looking down at her hands where they lay folded in her lap; when her daughter and her werewolf...friend confronted her once more but with new materials, she had been hesitate to admit that a solution may have been found. To be honest, she had held out hope that the druid would have been able to help but things seemed to be too complex for his neutral efforts, and with him on an extended trip doing who knows what...

"Mr. Argent said that if they can purify Stiles-"

Noshiko frowned, " I assume he also explained the risks."

Scott smiled with more sadness then someone his age should know, Kira touching his arm comfortingly as he admitted, " He said that, if Stiles is unnaturally bound...then purification will, will destroy his body and release his spirit."

"But he isn't. You said it yourself, mom, " Kira intervened, " He isn't the nogitsune. That is Stiles!"

"He is more Stiles then he is nogitsune, " Noshiko said carefully, not wanting to reveal that their plan would resolve the issue of the nogitsune in the event that they were wrong as well as if they were right, " But whether or not that body is natural, and whether or not tampering would destroy his spirit's grip on his world, I cannot say. However, she will know if he is a spirit bound or if he really is able to be purified of the fox's hold."

A moment of silence follows, "Thank you."

Noshiko offers a grave look and leaves the more painful truths unspoken, " I hope Stiles recovers. But be careful. Understand that sometimes, good intentions do not make up for great consequences. "

"Thanks, mom. " Kira said quietly after a long moment, leading Scott by the hand toward the door. As they left the Yukimura household, Scott remained silent and pensive until they had just neared his bike. Not even bothering to lift his helmet off the set, he sighed.

"Lydia."

Kira spun on her heel sharply, finding said redhead standing on the sidewalk some feet away; as always, Lydia looked well put together but something in her eyes was guilty, upset, wary as she looked at them. In addition, she didn't move closer as she spoke, a soft breeze ruffling her skirt and tugging at Kira's dark hair. Scott stood as still as a stature, like he expected a blow and really, her words were somewhat of a blow.

"Stiles died, " Lydia began, " He...he was suppose to be absorbed by the nogitsune over time. Their symbiotic relationship was what made him such a powerful enemy. But without the fox's supernatural energy, and after being bound together, his spirit is-"

"No, " Scott began, snarled, " He's-"

"Dead, " Lydia cut in sharply, " Y-you have to understand that, Scott! And if you go to t-this priestess, he'll be gone for good! You can't-"

"What other choice do we have? Let Derek die? We have to try, we have to do something-"

Lydia's voice wavered as tears welled up in her eyes, " Sometimes there's nothing you can do."

They're stunned into silence as Lydia turns away, her heels clacking on the pavement as she heads toward her car. Then, Scott is moving faster than Kira's eyes can note, and suddenly he's gripping the banshee by the arm. The kitsune yelps, seeing the pain on Lydia's face but she freezes when she hears the hiss coming from Scott's mouth,

" We have to try."


	9. Chapter 9

Naseem looks at them with sad eyes and at that moment...Scott loses hope. Lydia grips his arm, while Kira rubs his back as if that would somehow make the news any better. It doesn't and really, there isn't any way that this could be easy. Ignoring the placating words of the priestess, he makes to stand (why waste anymore time here?) but Lydia keeps a nearly bruising hold on him,

"So purifying him would destroy his body."

"Yes, " the old woman says gently, " The binding of a spirit is nearly always a malicious rite, hence the corruption that comes after. Your friend is not meant for this world. There...there is nothing that can be done. I am sorry."

Lydia's tone is nonchalant despite her trembling hands, " You assume that his spirit would leave this plane as soon as his body was destroyed."

"Well, yes, " Naseem frowns before her eyes light up, " You believe he is bound in some other way."

Scott looks between them, his eyes still burning with tears; it takes him a minute but he follows the banshee's unexpected train of thoughr, " Aren't spirits sometimes trapped...by a need to protect their loved ones?"

"Yes, in which case they remain until they feel their duty is fulfilled. But even then, it is not safe for a spirit, especially one weakened by a dark spirit like the nogitsune."

"His death was so sudden, enough that he didn't realize it. He doesn't know what the nogitsune did, " Kira says suddenly, " He thinks he was just possessed. Wouldn't he want to stay?"

"Perhaps...Perhaps, instead of purification we can do something a little different, then, " Naseem says gravely, looking at Lydia as if measuring her, " Let us hope he truly has a reason to stay because, otherwise..."

\---

Something is wrong, Derek thinks as he sluggishly wakes; he doesn't remember falling asleep, to be perfectly honest. His last memories are of Stiles' disappointment, the sheriff leaving the loft, mentions of preparing a late lunch and then...he sits up suddenly, nearly toppling when the dizziness hits him and there he is. Sitting on the kitchen counter with a butcher knife in his hands is Stiles. And yet it isn't; Derek knows he's basically human and yet he still can tell, can sense the wrongness when he looks at the teen.

"You know, you're a dedicated friend."

Derek can feel real fear when Stiles stands silently, twisting the knife in his hands with deadly elegance; if nothing else, the weapon means the nogitsune isn't at full strength but this still isn't good. He's no longer a werewolf, just a drained weakling whose alpha and pack are far away. And maybe the fox had planned this all along, lying dormant until their guards were down, or maybe it was just waiting until it had recovered enough to take over Stiles completely. He doesn't know which it is, maybe both, but it worked out well, hadn't it? They'd played into its hands and given it both the energy and time it needed for it to regrow inside Stiles. How long had it been waiting, Derek wondered as the creature approached lazily; he had no doubt that most moments he really was talking to Stiles but now he wondered if he had mistaken melancholy for impending darkness in once warm, brown eyes.

"I almost want to keep you around but, well. You understand. It's either you or me."

"Stiles-"

The fox smiles, " Oh, sorry. Your friend isn't in. Feel free to leave a message. I'm sure he'll be happy to receive your last words."

"If you're in there, " Derek shivers; the closer the spirit gets, the colder he feels. He can only scoot back, lacking the strength to stand from the dusty floor, " Stiles, you have to fight. You did it before-"

"Oh, did he? A few clues here and there but I still got what I wanted. Though, I had hoped that with three energy banks I would have recovered sooner."

Derek's breath catches in his throat when the knife is pressed to his neck, eyes falling closed as exhaustion causes his muscles to fail. Stiles, or the thing wearing Stiles' face, kneels and combs a hand through his hair in mock affection. The sting of the knife digging in doesn't even startle his limp body into action and Derek recalls another time like this, when his body had been paralyzed but that time with the kanima, Stiles had been the one to save him, not- Suddenly, he hears a squish, a shaky inhale but...He opens his eyes when nothing happens for a long moment, blood dribbling down his neck from the shallow cut. His energy is returning and he takes in the sight above him. Tears are trailing down Stiles' face as he grips the handle of the knife, the blade having disappeared inside his abdomen.

"Derek, r-run."

Stiles suddenly snarls, pulling the knife out but instead of stabbing Derek, he impales himself a second time with a choked sob.

"Stiles, stop!"

"C-can't stop it, " Stiles hisses in pain, " Kill me, t-tell the pack I'm-"

Derek grips him by the shoulders, tugging the blood slick knife away and throwing it across the room. Stiles starts to slump and Derek hates it, the feeling of energy flooding him because he knows what it means. He tries to push back but it won't work, either because it's too late or because Stiles refuses to accept the energy.

"It won't stop, " Stiles sobs as his blood forms a puddle on the floor; his head rests, cold and clammy, against Derek's collarbone, " -until I'm dead!"

"No, no! You can fight it. Scott and Lydia have a plan-" Derek can't help but cry, " Stay with me, Stiles! Don't you dare leave me-"

But Stiles takes in a deep breath, splattering Derek with blood as he coughs out a grueling exhale; the wolf whines in distress, feeling helpless just like he always has been. His family, his pack, now Stiles...he never holds on tight enough, never does enough to save them from a violent, fatal end. He listens as the other's heartbeat turns sluggish just like Paige's, watches as blood dribbles from between his fingers despite the pressure he puts on the wound, just like Boyd. He yells out desperately, curses and yet nothing stops the horrible reality. When Stiles breathes his last breath, his body turning to ash right before Derek's very eyes, all the born wolf is left with is an ache in his scarred shoulder, a ringing in his ears from a distant scream, and the smell of decay.


	10. Epilogue

When Stiles wakes, he's surrounded by the pack and while his first reaction is to be afraid for their safety...there's something different. Derek looks healthy, not the least bit tired and there's a glint of red in his eyes, surprisingly enough. And oddly enough, Stiles feels better than he has in a long time. His mind his clear, the aches that have been a part of his existence for so long...it's all gone and when he sits up, he doesn't feel the least bit dizzy. He's full of energy and he feels, well, light as a feather almost. And that's the difference, he realizes; he had lived with it for so long that it wasn't until the darkness in the back of his mind was gone that he realized what it was. The nogitsune was gone, for good this time and he couldn't help but let out a happy laugh. Yet, the pack doesn't look so overjoyed.

"It's gone, " he whispers and even that doesn't cheer them up, " Guys? Is something-"

The hand he rests on Scott's shoulder doesn't meet warm flesh as he expected but instead...it passes right through, causing a stone faced Scott to shiver, but otherwise not react. Stiles stares at his hand in horror and it's then that he notices the older woman standing near the door to the loft.

"He will remain, " she says hoarsely, as if the sight of him is hard to bare, " Until his duty is fulfilled."

"What?" Stiles asks, overwhelmed as the loft door shuts, " W-what does she mean? Guys?"

"Stiles, " Derek says gently and it's wrong, the teen, or former teen-turned-ghost thinks in terror; they're suppose to be frenemies in a pack of mismatched supernatural, high school aged friends. Things aren't suppose to be so serious, so unhappy- Damnit, he's not suppose to be dead!

" It was the only way, " Lydia whispers and Scott startles at that, standing suddenly with bright red eyes and clawed hands; the banshee staggers back, " I-I mean-"

"Scott, what does she mean?" Stiles pleads and his best friend won't look at him, though his posture softens a tad, " Buddy, please, what's going on?"

Finally, Scott looks at him and the alpha chokes up immediately as he reaches out as if to hug Stiles but he passes right through. The werewolf soon dissolves into sobs as Malia turns away, unnerved by the display and Liam claws at the couch with an enraged shout. Kira just looks like everything is her fault and Derek...Stiles wishes that he would glare at him, instead of sending him such a pitying look because it's just a reminder that things are...are...

"You're my brother, no matter what."

"Scott, my dad-"

Scott bites his lip, " W-we can make this work. For as long as you're with us-"

"What about college a-and my future... W-What about my life? I've seventeen years old, Scott! I had so many things I was going to-"

The alpha falls to his knees and yells, " I needed you here, Stiles! Don't you get it? You couldn't stay like that, and we didn't know what else to do! Stiles, I-I'm sorry. If I hadn't dragged you into this...oh gawd, what have we done-"

Stiles falls silent, watching from the corner of his eye as Derek grips his shoulder as if it pains him. He recalls a memory of Derek being wounded there and then he understands; he's bound here, to this world but more specifically to Derek via the marks on his skin. He scoffs because he wants to cry, wants to react similarly to Scott about his life being over but what's the use? The nogitsune had been destroyed and in a way Stiles got to stay with his friends, got to protect them from the evil that was to come with an awakened nemeton...but at a cost. A high cost, he thinks as he finally meets Derek's eye.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me. :D I hope you enjoyed the story and the, erm, not so happy end? Best wishes, J


End file.
